


Mama, He's Crazy

by Deanie95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanie95/pseuds/Deanie95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Deanna Campbell wants for her daughter is for her to be happy. And if John Winchester can do that, then so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama, He's Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsVisyakSinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsVisyakSinger/gifts).



> *Standard Disclaimer Applies*
> 
> Song fic based on "Mama, He's Crazy" by The Judds. 
> 
> For My Ellie, because I use her as a source of information when I am stuck at work without proper internet! Love ya' babe!

Mrs. Deanna Campbell loved her family. Her family came before everything, before the Hunt, before any monster the Supernatural World could throw at her. As much as Samuel insisted that the Hunt was important, Deanna couldn't help bit think he was a bit...oh, what's the word she was looking for?

Obsessed.

Not that she could blame him, Deanna had seen what was out there. She'd killed monsters, laid ghosts to rest, put her husband back together again after an injury, and much more.

She only wanted what was best for her family. She wanted them safe. She wanted them happy. Deanna thought that everything at the moment was perfect. Her husband had invented a flaming-axe throwing contraption to quickly dispatch vampires (and werewolves if a silver axe was used) and her daughter had finally gotten more involved in the Hunt.

Then her daughter came home with The Face.

She knew what it was, hell, she'd worn the look herself when she found Samuel. Her daughter, however, was a different story. Deanna knew her daughter enjoyed men, in fact, her little girl had made a habit of wearing whatever flavor of the weeks clothes home on "accident", just to upset her father.

At first, Deana assumed the new boy, this John Winchester, was no different from the others, but then her baby girl came home one day with The Face in full bloom and seemed to walk on air.

"Mom?" young Mary asked as she danced into the living room, plopping down next to her mother on the couch, "Can I talk to you?"

Deanna nodded towards the mountain of laundry baskets, "Help me fold these clothes and you can chatter to your hearts content."

Mary pulled a basket over to her side and set to folding. A few moments later, Deanna stopped and threw a towel at her daughter.

"You wanted to talk to me, baby, and you got me. Now what was it?"

Mary sighed and gripped the t-shirt in her hands (one she may or may not have stolen from John...), biting her lip, "When...Mom, when do you know you`re in love?"

"Mary, sweetheart," Deanna said gently, happy and fearful at the same time, "It`s not him, baby. I know it may feel that way, but trust me, it`s really not."

God, she thought her daughter knew better than this! Dammit, she knew she should have tried to keep Mary home instead of letting her sleep with half the damn town!

"Dammit, Mary Anne Louise, you`d better not be---"

"You don`t understand!" Mary yelled suddenly, startling her mother, "You just don`t get how it is, Mom! John---he`s...he`s everything!"

 

****

*/*Mama, I found someone,  
Like you said would come along.  
He`s a sight, so unlike,  
Any many I`ve known.*/*

 

Mary growled in frustration and stood up, "John, Mom, he`s just so...awesome! For the first time ever, I wanna take a relationship...slow and just...be around him! Just, y`know, the normal stuff. A crappy movie date or an awkward dinner, or even just a walk through town! I don`t care as long as I`m near him, Mom!"

"Mary, he`s a civilian. Just another person who`s blind to the real world." Deanna tried gently, failing to hide her anger, "He`s just another human, sweetheart, no one important."

"Don`t you dare say that about him! He is important! John is important to me, Mom! And..." Mary blinked back tears, hugging John`s shirt to her chest, "And by some...miracle I`m important to him!"

 

*/*I was afraid to let him in,  
`Cause I`m not the trustin` kind,  
But now I`m convinced that he`s heaven sent,  
And must be out of his mind.*/*

 

Deanna stared in horror as her usually strong, stubborn daughter broke down in front of her. This wasn`t good. This wasn`t good at all.

"God, Mom," Mary sobbed, "he treats me like I`m his entire world! John just wants to share my life with me, no one else has ever wanted that!"

 

*/*Mama, he`s crazy, crazy over me,  
And in my life is where he says,  
He always wants to be.

I`ve never been so in love.  
He beats all I`ve ever seen.  
Mama, he`s crazy, he`s crazy over me.*/*

 

"Mary..." Deanna breathed, eyes wide, hands shaking, "Girl you need...you need to think this through."

Mary swiped at her eyes, "I`ve already fallen, Mom. So hard. And I`m tired of letting my head do the thinking."

Oh, Lord in Heaven, please. Please, no. Please, don`t do this to her daughter. Don`t let her baby girl, her only child go through with this...

"Why can`t I let my heart make the decision for once?"

 

*/*And, Mama, you`ve always said,  
Better look before you leap.  
Maybe so, but here I go,  
Lettin` my heart lead me.*/*

 

Mary sniffed, rubbing at her wet eyes. Her mom was the only one she could go to. Aunt Jackie would go straight to her dad and so would everyone else in the group! She needed her mom!

Deanna took a deep breath and opened her arms, "C`mere, baby."

Mary`s face crumbled, falling into her mother, "No ones ever made me feel like this before, Mom! And I`m so scared of messing it all up and I felt like I was gonna hurl when he told me he loved me and...and..."

Deanna`s eyed grew teary as well when she heard her daughter sob, "I love him, Mom! So so so much!"

 

*/*He think I hung the moom and stars,  
I think he`s a livin` dream.  
Well, there are men, but ones like him,  
Are few and far between.*/*

 

Deanna hushed her little girl, rocking her in her arms, "I wish with all my heart that I could make you feel this way. You know that if there was some way I could change all this, I would. God, baby, I know this hurts."

she kissed her daughter atop her head, then pulled back to look Mary in the eye. Deanna smiled softly, then turned towards the coffee table and grabbed the new-fangled cordless phone Samuel had gotten, passing it to her baby girl.

"You know it`s true when you worry about ruining what you got. When your stomach churns, that`s a sign it`s real." Deanna whispered, pressing the phone Mary`s hands, "You know what you have to do."

 

*/*Mama, he`s crazy, crazy over me,  
And in my life is where he says,  
He always wants to be.*/*

 

"John?" Mary sobbed into the receiver, "Yeah, it`s me."

The young girl smiled wobbily and shook her head as if John could see her, "No, no, I`m okay. Just...I missed you..."

Mary took a deep breath, "John...can you come pick me up? I wanna get away from here."

 

*/*I`ve never been so in love,  
He beats all I`ve ever seen.*/*

 

Mary opened the door with a sniffle and was suddenly engulfed in John`s arms, "Mare, are you alright? Are you hurt? What the hell happened? You sounded so upset over the phone!"

"I`m okay, John!" Mary laughed, wiggling loose, "Just...a heart to heat with my mom."

"Oh...okay, then..." John rocked back on his heels nervously.

Mary smirked, "Ready to go, John?"

"Oh my God, yes!" John blurted, then blushed, "That is---unless---well---"

"John Winchester."

Both young people jumped as Deana came walking up to them. She kissed Mary on the cheek and handed her an overstuffed duffel bag."

"You go on out to the car, baby. I need to talk to John-boy for a minute."

As Mary giggled and ran towards John`s old Impala. Deanna placed her hands on the nervous young man`s shoulders, "I wasn`t born yesterday, John Winchester. I know what you`re gonna ask her."

"Oh god..." John blanched, "Um...uh...er..."

"Oh, stop sweetheart. I wanted you to have my blessing." Deanna pulled John in for a hug, then whispered in his ear, "But remember that I am her mother and I know several ways to kills a man, most of them look accidental. Don`t make me regret letting my baby girl go with you, okay, John?"

"Yes ma`am!"

"And you have to tell her how much you love her every day."

"Yes ma`am!"

"And when she burns dinner to hell?"

"I`m already a regular at Reymond`s Café. I`ll go get us take-out, then pretend to fix the stove."

Deanna laughed and let John go, "Take care of my baby girl, John. I`ll never forgive you if you don`t."

"Yes, ma`am! Of course, ma`am!"

The boy sprinted towards the old car, gave Mary a kiss as he started it up, then drove away.

Deanna smiled wryly and murmured under her breath as she watched the taillights disappear, "That boy is like some over grown puppy. Hope he doesn`t pass that on to my grandbabies."

 

*/*Mama, he`s crazy, he`s crazy over me.  
Oh, Mama, he`s crazy.*/*

 

"NO!" John cried in hysterical anguish as flames engulfed his wife`s body, "MARY!"

 

*/*He`s crazy over me.*/*


End file.
